


Our Work In Progress

by missmoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmoriarty/pseuds/missmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian had always found it hard, being in relationship with Jim. Unpredictable and dark, a day together was different to the next one. He never thought that the infamous criminal would ever ask to be in a BDSM relationship with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Love comes in many different ways, Sebastian decided, mostly to accept his role. Due to the way Jim was always so unpredictable, he knew he shouldn’t expect things to be straight. 

They never wore and he never tried to understand that. Jim was Jim, that was for sure, and he was employed to bend to his wishes without complaining. Or at least, not complaining as much. At least Jim stopped waking him at 3am to ask for back massages, especially since Sebastian volunteered to do that whenever he came back from work, and an additional blowjob or handjob. They worked it out between them.

It just never made any sense why Jim started to behave differently when Sebastian returned from work one day. It was that hard day, where the people he was meant to shoot took their time to step away from the safety of their home, and when the traffic always made him late. It meant that dinner was late, and Jim should be in a sour mood.

However, he wasn’t.

After the sniper had finally finished with clearing the table, washing the plates, and placing the cutlery away, he went to settle down on the couch. Jim was there too, slumped and lazily watching the TV in front of them. Sebastian really had expected Jim to snap at him and blame him for being late, and demanding things, as always. But that day, it didn’t happen, surprisingly. 

What happened next, after the news report ended and some soap loudly came on - some drama on one of the characters being pregnant with someone else’s wife, which made Sebastian groan - was that Jim suddenly turned it off and turned his gaze on the sniper.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him, somewhat nervous. Jim’s eyes always unnerved them, there was something inside them that wanted to break free. Maybe it was something stupid to be scared of, but that didn’t excuse it. Jim’s eyes could kill someone alone, for sure. 

“What’s wrong, boss?”

That question was always dangerous. Jim could easily snap and just simply lunge at him, growling that he should never be called “boss” outside of work. Or maybe he shouldn’t even asked. Who knows what the answer will be?

Jim sighed, rolled his eyes, and stretched out to touch the sniper’s lap with his toes. “I’m bored.” He croaked, his voice heavy just as his gaze. He looked almost drugged, and Sebastian was scared that he took something.

The sniper gave a sigh and nodded. “And what do you want me to do?” He asked, poking a clear answer out of the criminal. It was the only way he’d get to sleep on his bed, by cheering the man up, and doing as he wished. 

Jim gave a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes, continuing to poke him, almost pushing him away. He didn’t answer and continued to watch Sebastian, as if waiting for him to do something, so Sebastian leaned over slowly to press a kiss him slowly.

He sighed himself when he was pushed back, and he looked down at Jim’s grin, that almost teased him. He wanted to wipe that grin off his face and show him the consequences of being pushed away like that. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to keep his temper down.

Jim was still grinning at him.

Sebastian moved away from the other and gave a low groan, because Jim was always so frustrating, and Sebastian always thought he could teach him a good lesson. He just hated the teasing and the chasing, without getting anywhere. It always went the same way. He always felt like a kicked dog.

“Do it.” He whispered, so quiet that Sebastian had to turn his head around to face him, and raise an eyebrow. 

“What?” The sniper snapped, before swallowing down his temper, again. He always had to watch his temper, afraid that one day, he’ll physically snap. He had, as a young kid, but he wasn’t the same Sebastian. He was calm and in control.

“I know what you want, Moran.” He drawled slowly, lazily stretching again so that he was hitting his lap again. Sebastian’s eyes flicked to the other’s toes and he inhaled and exhaled again, closing his eyes. 

He frowned at Jim’s next words.

“It’ll help both of us. Won’t it? I’m sure you’ll agree, my tiger. You teaching me how to behave, it’ll calm you down, and I’ll be a better boy. For you.” He purred, titling his head as he shifted closer to kiss the sniper. Sebastian stopped him by placing his hands flat against his chest.

“What are you on about, Jim? Stop being so vague.” He said, his voice a low growl as his eyes flicked to the other’s lips, wetting his own.

“God, you’re so stupid.” Jim groaned, tilting his head back. “I know you want me to be your pet. You know, your submissive? I thought you were smarter than this.”

Sebastian took a moment to think, watching Jim, switching between his endless eyes and his lips. He nodded, very slowly, after a while and gave a small sigh.

“Sounds good, I guess. I mean, why not?” He decided with a smile, going to kiss Jim himself, now that he guessed he had the power to do so. Not like before. He was the one who’d choose.

He hummed as they pulled back at the same time, and Jim looked pleased just like he felt. The criminal stayed straddling his lap, hands still holding him back. He didn’t try to fight Sebastian.

“I want my safeword to be … Brook.” Jim decided with a smile, going to play with Sebastian’s shirt. The sniper couldn’t help himself but roll his eyes. Brook. Richard Brook, Jim’s favourite identity, the one Jim used to get closed to Sherlock Holmes.

“Yeah? Sounds good.” He replied, stopping himself before he could use the usual nickname. He didn’t think boss would work too well, with their new arrangement.

“And we should get the soft limits and hard limits ready, shouldn’t we? I wouldn’t want us to do this wrong.” Jim was continuing, smiling across to Sebastian.

The sniper nodded, before giving a soft sigh. “Maybe tomorrow, yeah? I’m a bit tired from work.” He said, scooping Jim up in his arms with ease before taking him upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After agreeing with their new game, Sebastian and Jim make time to talk things over and end the deal.

The next morning was quite peaceful. When Sebastian rolled to the side to pull Jim close, he found himself alone, and quite cold. It wasn’t something very unusual but he had expected something different from the criminal, now with their new agreement. He heaved a sigh and pushed himself up, looking around the room for a moment before deciding to look for the other.

 

He padded downstairs and into their living room first, pleased to find it cleaned up - without one of Jim’s experiments, the criminal having began to copy Sherlock’s bad habits - so he moved on to the kitchen.

 

He was very surprised to be hit with the smell of bacon, firstly, then fresh coffee. He eyed the table, which was set neatly for him, before he looked around to find Jim at the stove. The dark haired man was obviously struggling to cook, so Sebastian walked behind him, pressing a kiss to his neck before he coaxed him away.

 

“You know, just because we’re changing the rules...it doesn’t mean you’ll have to change, too. Or at least not that much.” He said, wrinkling his nose. He looked across to the toaster and sighed, deciding that Jim was really trying too much.

 

“I have a hit for you.” The criminal exclaimed, oblivious to his failed attempt at making toast. Sebastian turned to face him with a nod, looking very curious.

 

“After talking about the rules, of course, I want you to go to Lambeth Road. There is a woman called Molly Brown that one of our client wants to get rid of. He’ll pay quite well, his ex wife.” He said, humming as he watched Sebastian plate the bacon and eggs.

 

“Yeah? Sounds good. I’ll go shopping along the way.” Sebastian decided as he sat down at the table, opting for slices of bread rather than toast. 

 

“Good, I want some chocolate too. Mint.” Jim said, starting to eat. It took ages to convince the other to actually eat as a normal human being, and even though he was doing well, there was still a lot to do with him.

 

“Now, we’re supposed to talk about the rules, right? You said your safeword is Brook, but we didn’t agree on soft limits or hard limits.” Sebastian pointed out through a mouthful of bacon, his eyes just on Jim and nothing else.

 

Jim nodded, took a moment to delicately place a bit of bacon in his mouth, before he gave another nod. “I don’t have a huge variety of hard limits, I’m very... masochist.” He said, keeping eye level with Sebastian. “And I’ve seen you’re very sadistic yourself, aren’t you? You quite enjoy those little tortures at work.”

 

Sebastian gave a nod as he sipped at his orange juice, looking slightly thoughtful. “Do we need to go shopping, then? For things? You know, whips and...stuff?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. While their sex was never really vanilla, and it involved some light BDSM, they never went...full on. 

 

“I have a few bits and pieces, of course, as you’ve seen. I’ll need a new collar, for us too. Puppy play is very high on my favourites list.” Jim said, pushing his half-empty plate away before going to sip his own juice. “We also need some more lube, I only have one bottle in my room.”

 

Sebastian nodded, making a mental note in his head. He had seen a sex shop along their street, and very close to their local shop too. It would only take a minute.

 

He frowned slightly when he saw Jim grinning, that grin, the one that always caused them trouble. He remembered last night and he sighed, taking a moment to himself, before he raised an eyebrow.

 

“Alright, what do you want?”

 

Jim sighed dramatically, something that Sebastian was very familiar, and stretched to steal a bit of his bacon. After letting him way a few minutes to chew - time in which Sebastian thought that he should make his dominance clear and demand answers - he finally let him know.

 

“Why don’t we test things out, mm? Let’s see if you’re made for this, or if I’m wrong.”

 

Sebastian was more insulted, than surprised, because surely he’d make a great dom. Not that he had a lot of experience - although he was very aware of BDSM - but he’d still make a quite good dom. 

 

He rolled his eyes and gave a soft huff, before standing up, leaving the plates on the table before going to tug Jim in his strong arms. He carried the man to their living room and down on the very comfortable sofa. Jim always had a thing for such luxuries, even though he always ended either breaking them or setting them on fire. Still, he never ran out of money to replace his leather sofas.

 

“Come on tiger, let me see what you have.” Jim purred, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow as he ran a hand down his shirt, then under, and up his chest again with a smile.

 

Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh and wink at him as he leaned over to kiss him hard, his reason to be upset forgotten and replaced with pure need to dominate Jim. He hummed as the criminal let him have passage to his mouth and he tangled their tongues together, slowly, sucking on the tip before nibbling at it gently.

 

They both pulled away breathlessly, Sebastian grinning this time, feeling very confident in what he was doing. He started to undress Jim, taking his shirt off first, before moving on to his trousers.

 

All clothing was thrown carelessly to the floor, which he knew he’d have to pick up later. He guessed that he’d still have to do the usual chores around the house, because he didn’t trust Jim with the washing machine. It always ended up badly when the other decided to become domesticated; it showed when he mostly failed their breakfast.

 

Jim, always very vocal, was moaning underneath him quite loudly. Sebastian chuckled at the show underneath him and he went to undress himself, mostly because it was clear that Jim was busy doing something else. He hummed as he got rid of his own clothing with ease, but it still took precious time.

 

“You know, we should just sleep and walk around naked.” He suggested with a wink, moving down to kiss his chest and to his groin, before pausing with a frown. “We don’t have lube, do we? Where is it?”

 

Jim gave a heavy sigh and looked down at him, watching for a moment, before gesturing lazily to the table across from them. “Don’t tell me you’re blind now, Moran. You’re my best sniper.”

 

Sebastian didn’t respond, although he did grumble under his breath, as he went to pick the bottle of lube from the table. He popped it open and looked down at Jim, who had parted his legs by now and was watching him with a raised eyebrow, almost as if he was waiting.

 

Which was a first for Moriarty.

 

Sebastian finally decided to move down again, leaving a trail of kisses, before stopping just before Jim’s entrance. He slicked a finger up and slowly moved to penetrate him, gently at first, before he started to pump it in and out of him harder. Jim’s pleasured moans were pure music to his ears and he moved up, muffling the sounds by kissing him hard.

 

Jim’s body started to rock down, swallowing more of his finger greedily, until Sebastian decided he deserved a second. He slowly added the finger and scissored the two fingers, before aiming to find the other’s prostate.

 

He listened with glee at the quiet whine against his lips, and he went to suck on Jim’s tongue as his fingers continued to seek his prostate out. He was mainly teasing the other, because he never really got the chance to do so.

 

After a while, Jim caught on, and gave a sharp hiss and a bite of Sebastian’s tongue. “Fuck, Seb. Just fucking do it already!” He snapped, looking up into the other’s eyes with a soft sigh. “Plus, you soon have work. You can’t be late for that, now, can you?”

 

Sebastian hummed in consideration as his fingers continued to work their way into Jim, before he finally nodded and pulled the fingers out. He reached out for the bottle of lube and slicked his length again, humming at the cold feeling. He raised his gaze so that he was holding Jim’s, and he moved closer, slowly beginning to penetrate him again.

 

He groaned quietly as he finally pushed all his length in and he listened again to the sweet moans coming out of Jim. The criminal moved closer and latched on to his mouth with a needy whine, rocking down when Sebastian failed to move soon enough.

 

Sebastian decided that he should take control just them so, with a tut, he took hold of his hips and forced him to stop. He leaned over to kiss him again and breathe into his mouth, moaning the other’s name softly. “Are we being a bad boy, Jimmy?”

 

Jim groaned loudly, and in protest, at the other’s words as he looked up at him wide eyed. “You never said I shouldn’t move.” He pointed out childishly, grinning up at him.

 

“I overlooked that, my mistake. Be patient now or you won’t get anything today.” He said, smirking down at him as he took another moment to watch Jim before he actually set out to move. 

 

The thrusts were hard and deep, not that Sebastian was rushing, but he also knew that this way would get the best moans out of Jim. After a while of listening to him curse and pant, he moved his hand down to wrap it around his cock, before starting to stroke him just as quick as his thrusts.

 

Seeing Jim come was rewarding alone; it always was. However, it felt as if his permission was missing somewhere, but he let it go. At least for now. If he had to be truthful, he’d admit he never thought things would go easily. Never with Jim, but it was worth it anyway, because he was soon spilling deep inside of Jim himself.

 

They both laid together, sweating and panting, as they came down from their high. Sebastian was the first one to move, with a soft groan, and he pulled out from Jim before leaving him with a small kiss to his forehead. He was aware that he was behind schedule, he should be travelling by now, but their morning sex made him forget that. He showered and found his normal sniper clothes, which turned out to be a black turtleneck shirt and grey trousers.

 

After finding his rifle and bags, he made his way back to Jim who was resting with his eyes half closed, still in the same position as the sniper left him. 

 

“I’m going now.” Sebastian said, waiting, before smiling as Jim rose from his seat to kiss him.

“Alright, Daddy. I’ll wait for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been told that perhaps I should try and make the chapters a bit longer, even though I'm still very lazy. I hope this is an okay improvement, although I'll try harder the next time. Thank you for the kudos and the kind comment on my first chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going to the sex shop, Sebastian and Jim try out new toys and begin their new relationship properly.

The trip to the sex shop was slightly embarrassing.

Jim was always the one to buy things - condoms, lube - so Sebastian didn’t really know what to make of it. Not that he never stepped into one, or brought things, but he was a daring young boy then. Plus, he was sure the shopkeeper knew him or at least knew Jim enough to having listened to his stories about them. So he guessed the man knew him, at least by how loud he greeted the sniper.

Sebastian smiled nervously - nervous too! - as he walked to one side of the shop. Jim had said that he needed a new set of handcuffs, some more lube (“Buy twenty bottles.”) and a few other things that Sebastian would like to use on him.

The sniper didn’t even ask what exactly he meant, wanting to take control this time and show Jim that he was his sub, not the other way round. He knew it would take a lot of work - just because Jim agreed to do things, it didn’t mean Sebastian would have it easy. 

Sebastian added a costume that promised to make the sub look just like a kitten, with a cat tail as a butt plug included. The sniper sniggered at that and decided to buy a black costume, because Jim was a witch’s cat, sometimes anyway. Not like he’d tell the man that.

They both agreed that Jim was still the boss outside the house, and the criminal was very firm in that. Sebastian didn’t really care because he loved being the second-in-command; it meant he had spare time to be a sniper too, not just running around with paperwork and being stuck behind a desk. It would drive him insane if that happened, he never really worked it out how Jim managed to be patient enough. He guessed the rounds of torture the criminal got involved with helped.

Sebastian moved on to look at the different crops. While he knew that Jim had many, he still picked one of his own, and since he wasn’t too sure if the criminal had a ball gag or not, he chose one of those too.

He was very sure that Jim had handcuffs, because the criminal had liked to play pranks on him and cuff him to the bed whenever the sniper was free and chose to nap.

Sebastian grumbled at the memories. He chose some of the more expensive egg vibrators - Jim said not to look at the money - and then some more costumes just for the heck of it.

When he was done with shopping, he went to brave the checkout. He smiled tightly at the man there, who had eyed him up the whole time, and the man was obviously eager to talk about random things. It was very clear that he was flirting, and it took all Sebastian’s willpower not to punch the man. He thanked him, as soon as he was done with paying, before leaving the shop gladly.

Sebastian stepped inside the car and looked through their things again. He decided that the cat costume would look extremely great on Jim - too bad that the butt plug wasn’t able to vibrate. It would be funny to watch Jim struggle while eagering the things, but he was sure they would manage to make it fun nonetheless.

He was already planning to do things to Jim.

Last night, just before they fell asleep, the criminal had decided to bring an idea up. It surprised Sebastian because Jim had always insisted that someone’s body should be clear of piercings or tattoos. At least his. The criminal had suggested nipple piercing, for himself, so that they would have more fun. Sebastian wasn’t too sure that he would go along with that but who was he to doubt his boss?

The drive home was quick. Sebastian was sure that Jim was home, because the criminal wouldn’t stop texting him saying so, and urging him to come home faster. Always the same, and the sniper hoped this would change Jim for better. He walked to their door and unlocked it, before opening the door slowly, humming as he listened to know where Jim was.

Guessing that the small criminal was probably in the living room, he went there, and frowned when he didn’t find the man. He then went into the garden - even though he was sure Jim wouldn’t be there - then upstairs to check his room. He also tried the guest room. All in vain, since Jim was nowhere to be found.

Then it hit the sniper, and the left the empty room and corridor behind him before crashing downstairs and into his ex-bedroom. He found Jim on the floor and near the huge wardrobe. The exact wardrobe he had told the criminal not to touch. He even told him not to come inside the room except in emergency, and that sure did not seem like an emergency.

Sebastian took a deep breath and watched Jim look through photos, before giving a roll of his eyes. “Give me those.”

Jim pouted as he turned his head to look at Sebastian, sighing deeply, before reaching out to give them back. “You should hide the key better. You know, you look really nice in a corset.”

“So I’ve been told.” He muttered as he threw the photos back in their box, then pushed the box under his bed with his foot. “You can be such a prick sometimes.”

“I know.” Jim replied, leaning over to search through the wardrobe again before he found the corset. He grinned up at Sebastian and pushed himself up, inspecting the corset, before placing it against him. He went to the mirror and looked at himself in different angles, chuckling. “Don’t I look just great?”

Sebastian had to agree, that yes, Jim look great with the corset. Beautiful even. He cleared his throat and decided on something quickly. “Pull it on, I have some other accessory I want you to wear.” He said firmly, and smirked when Jim was eager to obey him. 

“Accessory? It sounds like great fun. I want to know how you got the corset first, and what those photos are.”

“Later. I want to see you with what I bought. No arguments.” Sebastian said, his tone firm again, mainly because he worked it out that it was the only way Jim would listen.

And it did work. The criminal followed Sebastian into the kitchen, but he didn’t look too amused to see what the accessory really was.

“I will wear that.” He said, his voice a soft whine as he looked at it more carefully. He pulled away and eyed Sebastian. “But I want you to wear an...accessory too.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, looking a bit confused at that. He then shrugged, and gave a nod, not really caring what Jim had in mind.

“I want you to wear your leather gloves.”

The sniper frowned, becoming more confused. He wasn’t too sure why Jim would want his assassin gloves, but then he guessed it was one of the other’s kinks. Maybe it even explained the need to pierce his nipples - Jim had always been quite sensitive to touching, at least to the right kind.

Sebastian soon found his gloves in a drawer and he returned with a grin. He was really pleased to see Jim wearing the cat ears and the cat gloves, although he had insisted that Jim will wait until he is prepared for the plug. He might have received protesting from the other, but Jim quietened down as soon as he was warned with the prospect of no playing for that night.

He was starting to become a good boy.

Both went upstairs, Sebastian playfully nudging Jim into the wall while Jim clawed at him playfully. As soon as they reached the bedroom, Sebastian kissed him deeply, sucking on his tongue while maneuvering the criminal to the bed. He smiled as he placed him in the position he wanted - on his stomach, arse pushed back, and legs spread wide. 

Sebastian had taken a bottle of lube with him even though it wasn’t really needed - they had one more on the bedside table - but he was too lazy to leaned over to actually pick it up.

He slicked a finger a finger up and prodded the other’s entrance slowly, starting to penetrate him even though he kept the movement slow and teasing. He chuckled at the whining from Jim, and he tutted softly when the other started to rock his hips down.

“Be a good boy now. Do I need to teach you a lesson in patience?” Sebastian asked as he finally pushed his finger in properly. He started to thrust, raising an eyebrow as he got no answer. He smacked the other’s arse as a form of warning, and Jim whined loudly.

“No, Daddy. I’ll be a good boy for you.”

Jim kept his promise, only rocking very slightly not not enough to get more than what Sebastian was offering. After preparing him properly, and trusting that he wouldn’t get hurt, Sebastian took hold of the plug. He slowly pushed it in, humming as he made sure it was inside perfectly.

“Make sure it doesn’t come out or I’ll have to punish you, and I mean that.”

Jim nodded and shifted when Sebastian helped him on his back. He didn’t complain or become stubborn when Sebastian spread his legs out again, this time wider, although he did whine in protest when Sebastian left him alone on the bed.

The sniper was soon back with the rest of the shopping. He cuffed Jim’s hands to the bedrail with the cuffs he found in the drawer. He then placed the rest of the bottles in the bedside table - and remarked that Jim had asked for one too many - before taking hold of the vibrator and the gag.

“Where do we have tape?” Sebastian asked, looking down at Jim with a raised eyebrow. He soon shook his head. “No, leave it, I’ll hold the eggs.”

Jim raised an eyebrow and shifted on the bed, tugging on the restraints to see if they were good enough. “Mm, what will you do to me, daddy?”

“You’ll soon see, kitty. I’ll use the gag if we really need it. If we do use it, I want you to gesture if it becomes too intense, yeah? I mean, you won’t be able to say your safeword, so I’ll watch for your hand.”

Jim gave a nod and squirmed more, looking very excited. His excitement wasn’t shown just by his squirming, and the grin on his lips, but his cock was also stirring. Sebastian chuckled as he leaned over to start sucking lightly on the head, humming as he watched Jim’s face. After a while, though, he pulled away and turned the eggs on. The packet had included batteries and two eggs, which was great. As soon as Sebastian got them into place - against Jim’s nipples - and he waited for the squirming and moaning mess to settle down, he was back to sucking on him.

He wasn’t too sure how Jim would last. He pulled away to tell the other to let him know whenever he was close. Jim had nodded and gave another whine as he continued to squirm on the bed, digging his nails into the headboard as he did so while moaning Sebastian’s name.

When he heard the breathless warning, Sebastian simply pulled back. He ran his fingers down the other’s legs slowly, using the leather to his advantage and going to Jim’s most sensitive parts while one hand held an egg against one of his nipples. He swapped places each time, giving each nipple equal attention. While his hand was busy, the sniper leaned over to kiss his stomach, before sucking on the skin slowly.

His fingers trailed their way down his abdomen and around to his arse, always making sure to stay away from his throbbing cock. He continued to run his fingers and massage his arse, before going up to his throat.

“Hmm..I forgot the collar.” He muttered, looking up at the other as his mouth moved lower. “I’ll buy you one tomorrow, kitten. I’ll find the most prettiest just for you.”

Jim - in his torture - managed to give him a smile and a breathless thanks. The criminal continued to squirm on the bed and buck at times whenever Sebastian’s mouth came any closer to his cock. Sebastian enjoyed the sounds the other was making, and it sent shivers down his spine. He felt gleeful at seeing the most dangerous in such way, and underneath him too. 

“Seb.” Jim groaned, drawling the word slowly, his eyes rolled back as he watched the sniper.

“What’s wrong, sweetie? Do you want Daddy to stop?” Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow at the shake of his head. “What is it then? Tell Daddy quick, or he’ll leave you like this.”

“Fuck me already.”

“Jim.” Sebastian said, sighing as he pulled away from his crotch. He went to kiss his inner thigh. “This is not how you talk with Daddy. Ask nicely and you’ll get what you really want.”

Jim groaned and took a moment to catch his breath, before exhaling slowly. “Please fuck me Daddy, please.” 

“That’s much, much better. Plus, you’ve been such a good boy, listening to me and wearing that costume.” Sebastian purred, leaning over to kiss the other hard and slow, nibbling on his bottom lip until it was swollen and red. He pulled back with a chuckle.

Sebastian moved down to take the plug out very slowly, before kissing his entrance, and then he reached out for the lube again. He lubed his cock up carefully, humming as he got rid of the excess lube on the other’s stomach. He then moved over and pushed in sharply, chuckling with glee when Jim cried out.

He did pause, and waited for Jim to get used to him, before he started to slam hard and deep into him. He went for the eggs again, and place one against Jim’s nipple while the other went down to his cock. He pressed it against his base - wondering if he could make Jim come from the vibrations alone - while leaning over to kiss him hard.

“Daddy!” Jim cried against his lips, some of his moans muffled by Sebastian’s tongue, before the sniper moved down to his throat to hear him moan. 

“Yes, kitten?” Sebastian asked as he started to suck lovebites along his throat, in shape of a collar. He kept his eyes on him while making sure that the marks stay in a straight line.

Jim moaned for a long while, all very long and loud, before he finally found his lips. “I need to come. Please Daddy, let me come, please.”

Sebastian hummed in mock consideration, watching Jim on the bed, before giving a nod. “You’ve been a very good boy today, so yes. Let me see you become undone for me. Scream my name.”

Sebastian tried to keep the egg there while started to rub Jim’s cock, but he didn’t even think it was needed. After a few more firm strokes, Jim came hard, shooting all over his chest. Sebastian absently thought if he could make Jim come hard enough to hit his own face, but he’ll try to see that another day.

The sniper couldn’t help himself but come too, straight after Jim, thanks to the powerful clenches from the other. He warned him quickly, but it was a babble of words, and he didn’t think that Jim cared. Sebastian almost fell down against the small criminal but he managed to pull out and roll on the bed, groaning quietly.

When he managed to find strength to push himself up, he took the cuffs off Jim and pulled the other close. He let Jim still wear the ears because he thought he looked absolutely beautiful. 

As soon as they were cuddling - and Jim happily accepted his arms around him - Sebastian smiled and softly praised him.

“I think that was a good scene, wasn’t it kitten? You were really good. I think this will work out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've got an email with all the notes I need for the chapters, I hope I'll write more and quicker but that won't stop me from being lazy. Blame tumblr. Like before, any comments/improvements/suggestions are very, very welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Jim try their hands out at a club, not before deciding to entertain Jim for a bit at work.

Sebastian was the first one to wake up. 

Jim was still asleep, sprawled across the bed and clutching on to Sebastian’s chest. The sniper had to use a pillow so that he could move without waking Jim up. It wouldn’t be worth it, really, because for the first time, Jim actually slept properly. Sebastian leaned over to kiss him gently before going to place their toys away quietly in the bedside table before he went downstairs.

He wanted to feed Jim properly before he could suggest going to a club.

He had thought about it for some time, now, because it had been ages since he actually got involved with things like these. Thanks to Jim’s suggestions, though, his interest had been resparked and he wanted to show Jim off. Maybe even have a bit of fun, too, with someone else. See what Jim liked so that they could work things together and build a better relationship.

Because by now, he only knew a few things about Jim, and he knew he had much more to learn.

It was by 7am that Jim actually woke up and made his way downstairs. Sebastian smiled at the messy looking criminal and went to kiss him, gently, before messing with his hair. He winked at him and coaxed the other to sit down at the table, where scrambled eggs and bacon were waiting for him.

“Alright, eat up and then we need to talk.”

Jim looked a bit confused at that but Sebastian blamed it on the fact that the criminal was obviously still asleep. He went to ruffle his hair again - which gained him a low grumble - and he couldn’t help but chuckle. He rarely saw Jim like this.

It didn’t take them long to eat - or rather, for Jim to finish half of his plate then another mouthfuls when Sebastian insisted that he should try and finish his food. As soon as the plates were washed, dried and placed away - with Jim’s help, even - Sebastian seated himself again across from the criminal and smiled.

“I really think we should try and go to a club, maybe? You know, try and see new things and new people.” Sebastian suggested with a smile, taking hold of his cup with both hands. He had saved his coffee especially for this talk, and he even managed to get Jim to drink up a bit of his own. He wanted Jim awake.

It didn’t even seem like he needed to wake the other up. As soon as the criminal heard those words, his head snapped up, and he looked very excited at the prospect. He gave a quick nod and drank more of his coffee. 

“That sounds like a great idea, Sebby. You’re finally using that head of yours for good things.” Jim said, his voice a soft purr, and Sebastian winced mentally. Even though they agreed on their relationship together, Jim still behaved like an arse. “But we have to go to work first, Sebby. I have a torture made ready just for you. I’m sure you’ll love it.”

Sebastian nodded, before remembering that at work, Jim was still his boss. Which was alright, he didn’t mind behaving differently in public. He acknowledged that Jim still had to keep an image up and they couldn’t possibly have Jim on a leash in front of his employees. Still, it seemed like a very hard thing to do, changing his behaviour around each time they went out or each time they were back home.

Jim saw the slight doubt and hesitation in Sebastian’s eyes, which again made the sniper flinch internally. “You must see why we behave differently, Sebby, when we’re at work. Right?”

Sebastian gave a nod and smiled quickly, going to peck him before he finished his coffee. “Yeah, of course I understand, Jim. It’s fine, really.” He insisted, watching with a raised eyebrow as Jim stood up and walked towards him. 

He hummed into the deeper and longer kiss that the criminal offered, and he returned it just before Jim could get on his knees. He looked surprised, then amused, when he felt the other’s lips against his inner thighs. He soon parted his legs to let him have better access to him. 

“I know it still bothers you, and I’ll try to make it up to you whenever we’re together, my tiger.” 

Jim then leaned other to take hold of his cock, starting to stroke him until he was hard before he started to lick and kiss at the head. Sebastian tipped his head back and moaned, his fingers going to run through Jim’s short hair. The sniper soon started to tug and pull at the strands, groaning as his hips began to thrust into the other’s mouth. “Good, deeper kitten, come on let me feel your throat.”

Jim listened, his eyes flicking up to meet Sebastian’s, and he struggled to maintain eye contact as he bobbed his head harder to swallow more. He shivered at the moan coming out of the other, and he moaned himself, half closing his eyes while trying to keep his eyes on the sniper. He started to deepthroat him, eager, while his hands went to play with the other’s balls.

Sebastian felt like showing off his dominance, so he started to thrust harder into the other’s mouth, but not hard enough to cause the other to gag. He also kept a gentle but firm hold on his head, while letting him have free movement to get away from his crotch. He hummed softly, encouraging Jim to continue with loud moans and praises for the other.

He was soon very close to climaxing, so he warned the other. Jim gave the slightest hint of a nod and Sebastian smirked, deciding to take control again. He thrust harder into his mouth with louder moans, and he soon spilled his seed deep into the other’s throat. He kept him down until he felt Jim starting to pull away, and he leaned down to peck the other’s lips lightly when he was done.

“Feeling better?” Jim asked, sounding a bit breathless. Sebastian nodded and tugged the other into his arms gently. He gave a soft squeeze, then a kiss to his forehead, before he went to pat his arse.

“We should go and change, the torture sounds very exciting. Who is it?”

Jim grinned at him and went to kiss the other’s cheek, giving a shrug of his bony shoulders. “Mm, no one, really. Just a warning to the other employees and I’m bored, too. So you’ll entertain me.”

Sebastian nodded, not looking like he minded at all. It was very typical of Jim - choosing a random employee to torture him, and maybe even kill him - and he knew that all of Jim’s people were very afraid of being chosen. At times, it was really random, while at other times it wasn’t at all. It depended on Jim’s mood of course; many things did.

“Alright, well, it still sounds very exciting. Let’s go and change first.” Sebastian said, taking Jim in his arms and hauling him upstairs. They showered together, each cleaning themselves up from last night’s round and that morning’s blowjob, before they went to dress up. Although Sebastian was never exciting about wearing a suit, he didn’t mind then, because they would have fun. Usually, he had to stand behind Jim in long and boring meetings whenever he needed the suit for work. 

When they were both dressed up - Jim in his Westwood suit, dapper as ever - they went downstairs to look for the keys to the car and the flat. It didn’t take them long to drive off and get to the office, and Sebastian stepped out, falling into his sniper role. He didn’t find it as hard as he thought he would.

He followed Jim to the building and walked alongside him through the corridors and the different offices. Each employee shook whenever Jim laid his eyes on them, and glanced back down at their work, not daring to keep long eye contact with him. Sebastian accepted a report before handed it to Jim so that he would be updated - the sniper himself never really needed a report for such things. 

Jim led Sebastian to the lift and then upstairs to the different offices, one being Jim’s, before they went down a longer corridor to reach two metal doors. Sebastian waited as Jim spoke into his phone, checking that the poor man was ready, before the door were opened for them. They walked into a room that had two cells; one being empty, while the other was brightly lit.

The door, again, was opened for them to step inside. The bound and gagged man was shaking, looking up with wide eyes - obviously wondering what exactly he did to deserve this. Jim hummed as he went to sit down on a chair especially brought in for him - leather and comfy looking. At the nod from the criminal, Sebastian went to look through the tools available.

He picked up a small knife first and walked back towards the shaking victim. He eyed Jim and smirked at him, noticing that the criminal was watching intently, and that he seemed happy with his choice. “Do as you wish with him, darling, you can even kill the dog.”

Sebastian nodded and slowly dragged the knife across his cheek, drawing blood which slowly trailed down to his neck. He then made another cut - similar - underneath the previous cut before making one more above it. He then moved to the next cheek and decided to slowly write Jim’s initials in blood. He pulled away to look at his handiwork before turning the other’s head so that he was facing Jim.

He loved the gleeful expression that Jim had and he cooed softly at the man, who seemed to be close to crying. It was clear that he wasn’t one of the snipers - he never had believed Jim would waste talent without a good excuse - but that he was one of the office workers. He couldn’t even place a name on him.

He moved on to take the best gun out of the bunch - which was a replica of one of his favourites - before going back to the man. He wasn’t about to end his life so quickly, knowing that it would be very anti-climatic for Jim, so he slipped the gun away. He continued to toy with his face, ignoring the tears and whimpers he got out of him, before deciding to try something he always wanted to during a torture scene.

He forced the other’s mouth open after taking the gag off, and started to very slowly cut his tongue out, humming as he heard shifting from Jim. He glanced across to him for a second before he looked back at his work. The end result was neat and he pulled the tongue out, placing it away. He then shot the pathetic man - who started to make ugly noises - cleanly. 

Sebastian turned to face Jim, raising an eyebrow at the other as he went to wash his hands.

“That was fantastic, Sebby, really well done. Now come here, I’m so proud of you.” Jim cooed, playing up for the people who were watching them.

Sebastian did move over, humming as he received a kiss for his “hard work”, as Jim put in. He thanked his boss and went to clean up the mess, working alongside the other workers, and although he wasn’t really expected to clean up, he still took care of the weapons. He made sure the replica was safely placed away before he went back to Jim, who was speaking on the phone.

“Alright, I got us a VIP entrance to one of the best BDSM clubs, my tiger.” He said, standing up with a wink.

Sebastian didn’t even bother to ask him how he managed to do that but just followed the other as soon as he was done speaking with the workers too. The sniper felt a bit excited now, because he really did want to try some things out with Jim, and get to know more people too.

“We should go and buy a collar, sir.” Sebastian said, adding the last bit just as they passed a few of the other assassins. He hated their knowing looks on their faces, and he wished he could tell them exactly why the collar was needed. Instead, he held his tongue and waited for Jim to agree.

“As soon as we go home, yes. I want to buy something else from the shop too.” Jim replied, smirking up at Sebastian before going to kiss him lightly. Sebastian followed the small criminal to the car, opening the door for him, before going around to his own seat.

“You know what, Sebby? I’ll repay you tonight for being such a good employee. I’ll be your best pet.” Jim promised, leaning over to kiss the sniper gently before he straightened up again. “Alright, so the shop first then back home to change. Ah, I’m so excited for tonight, darling. I can’t wait for you to prove your dominance.”

*

The drive home from the shop was quick. Jim had agreed on a red collar without a tag - since Sebastian secretly planned to get a personalised one for Jim - and they were soon changing. Jim pushed Sebastian out of his room as soon as the sniper was changed, telling the blonde that he had something special for him.

Sebastian waited downstairs with a cup of coffee, humming as he glanced down at his watch. It was half past seven in the evening, and he was aiming for them to stay at the club till about 11, if things went right. He really hoped they would enjoy the evening, especially with a VIP card. Sometimes, he was really thankful for Jim’s powers and reputation.

Jim came downstairs very soon afterwards, and Sebastian was left breathless. He was wearing a tight corset - the other had moved away from him at the shop - and nothing else but lacy underwear underneath. The sniper himself was wearing jeans and a black shirt, but he had decided to look for his gloves away and wear them too.

“You look handsome, Jim.” He murmured, standing up very slowly. He went to kiss the other gently and ran his fingers down his chest, playing gently with the corset. He smiled as his kiss was returned and he soon went to look for the leash, clicking it on to Jim’s collar.

Jim giggled and leaned over to kiss him back gently, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. “You don’t look bad yourself.” He offered with a wink, going on his tiptoes to kiss the other very slowly, smiling against his lips.

“We should go, I really want to see how the club is.” Sebastian suggested, going to kiss the other again. He smiled at the agreement and followed the other to the chair, buckling himself in before waiting for Jim to settle down too. As soon as he did, he leaned over to kiss him with a smile, deepening it after a while.

“Mm, come on Sebby, drive. I’m really excited about tonight.” Jim said as he pulled away with a wink, to which Sebastian nodded and started the car. It didn’t take them long at all to find where the club was and they were soon inside when they got past the bouncer.

The club was crowded, and there was a number of people on the dancefloor, grinding against each other. However, most people were in groups in corners, whispering and giggling between themselves as they watched new people enter the club.

Sebastian made sure that Jim was close. Although the sniper had taken a coat for Jim - if he got too cold - the criminal had left the coat behind in the car. Therefore, Jim was very naked indeed except for the corset and the revealing underwear. Sebastian placed a hand on Jim’s back, making sure that the people watching them were aware who the other was owned by.

Jim didn’t seem to mind at all, rather, he enjoyed the attention he was getting out of Sebastian who took him to the bar. There were people on chairs, every single one holding different kind of drinks, and people’s eyes turned on them. It made Sebastian very possessive, and he continued to hold on to Jim, switching to using the leash. He ordered drinks for both of them, humming as they waited for the bartender to take care of them.

As he did, Sebastian looked around curiously, humming as he made eye contact with different people. “Let’s play a game, kitten.” He said when his eyes landed on a orgy happening some feet away from them.

Jim looked to where Sebastian had been looking with a raised eyebrow, giving a soft chuckle. “A game? Sounds like fun. What kind of game, then?” He asked, glancing back at Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded and leaned over to kiss him with a grin, running a hand down his body to cup his arse and dig his nails in. He chuckled softly at the slight whimper he got out of the other and he moved in again for another kiss. “I want you to go around and give as many blowjobs or handjobs as you can for ten minutes. I’ll come after you when the ten minutes are up. Then, I’ll decide whether that’s worthy enough to have you having an orgasm tonight or not.”

Jim looked like he was thinking about the whole thing before he grinned, and agreed, going to kiss his master gently. “It sounds like fun. I’m off, then.” He said, winking at him before hurrying into the crowd.

Sebastian leaned against the bar and sipped at his drink while he watched Jim move about the different men present in that club. He had known for a very long time that Jim was purely gay - not bisexual as him - so it didn’t really surprise him as he refused a woman who had overheard them talk about the game.

As soon as ten minutes passed - Sebastian had kept a close eye on the watch - the sniper moved towards Jim, who was finishing his last blowjob. Of course, they used a condom, since he knew how insistent Jim was about such things. It made Sebastian feel much safer because he knew he’d never get something from Jim, not with how clean he was.

“So, kitten, how many blowjobs and handjobs have you given?” Sebastian asked when Jim moved away from the man and towards him, looking quite pleased with himself. 

“Well, master, I’ve been sucking quite a lot. I believe that it came to about four that had an orgasm and only managed to suck about ten without one because I got bored of them.” He answered, stretching for a kiss.

Sebastian leaned down to peck him lightly before giving a small nod. “That sounds like a nice number, even though I expected more to orgasm. Alright, you go and use your deducing skills -” Sebastian paused, grinning at the scowl he received, before he continued. “-To find a dom that looks trustworthy. Then meet me at our room, on the key it says that’s number seven.”

Jim nodded and went to ask for another kiss, before he was off, the leash dangling as he left Sebastian alone. The sniper soon hurried himself towards their room, fumbling for a moment with the keys before he found the right one. He unlocked the door and entered the room, looking around curiously.

There was a big, red bed in the middle of the room and the walls were a relaxing blue colour; except that it was really too dark for Sebastian to see. The only light available was from a lamp near the bed, which gave a cosy orange glow. He went to the bedside table to unlock the first drawer, finding some toys. He then unlocked the second drawer and found condoms alongside bottles of lubes. It seemed that the room was stocked well, and Sebastian even found a bathroom plus a very long couch near the bed.

Sebastian turned around when he heard a knock and he called out that it was open; soon, Jim and another man stepped inside, Jim with a triumphant look on his face while the man looked quite eager himself. Sebastian went to greet the man, shaking hands.

“Hi, I’m Sebastian and this is my pet, Jim. His safeword is Brook.” The sniper told him, continuing to lay down the rules of their scene. He learned that the man’s name was Alex, and they both agreed on how things should be set out.

Afterwards, Sebastian coaxed Jim to the bed, and it wasn’t too hard, because it was clear by the other’s underwear that he was very excited. Sebastian went to look for handcuffs and gently cuffed Jim to the bed. The small criminal tugged at the restraints, testing them out before he turned to watch the two talk again.

After a while, it was agreed that it was a bit too early for double penetration - as Alex put in, they should get to know each other more. Thus, both doms agreed that Sebastian should use Jim’s arse while Alex had his mouth. Sebastian promised it would be still very enjoyable, since Jim was so talented.

The cuffed man looked very pleased with the compliments he was receiving.

Sebastian moved down to run a hand to his crotch, starting to palm him through his underwear slowly as he watched Alex undress. He moved down to kiss whatever piece of flesh that he could, flicking his eyes to meet Jim’s intense gaze. “Remember your safeword, kitten, and move away whenever you’re not comfortable.” Sebastian murmured softly, smiling when Jim nodded in agreement.

Having already taken a bottle of lube from its place, Sebastian took Jim’s underwear off and start preparing him. He did that while watching Alex murmur words to Jim, and kissing his cheeks and face, without touching his lips. It seemed like the other respected boundaries, which Sebastian was very grateful for.

Eventually, the sniper finished, and started to slick his own cock up. He watched as Alex began to stroke himself, waiting until Jim was ready and had his mouth opened up for him. Sebastian cooed softly, running a hand up Jim’s chest as he started to push in himself. “You’re doing well, kitten, very well. Mm, you feel so tight and lovely.” He breathed, going to kiss his neck. 

Both men started to thrust at the same time, Sebastian groaning in pure enjoyment while Alex grunted alongside him. Even Jim seemed to enjoy it, and he soon started to bob his head with low moans, his eyes half closed as he did so.

Sebastian never stopped complimenting the other, his hands never stopping in their movement. The sniper decided that Jim truly needed nipple piercings, without even thinking about it. It would be very fun to play with his nipples then. Sebastian was brought out of his thoughts when Alex moaned that he was very close, and he nodded, thrusting harder into Jim.

He listened to the muffled moans they were getting out of Jim and he leaned across to wrap a hand around his cock, squeezing hard before he matched the stroking to his own thrusts. He watched Jim squirm on the bed, obviously trying to get more, but Sebastian kept a firm rhythm on his cock.

After a while of stroking him, and of watching Alex thrust into his mouth, Sebastian soon came with a low growl of the other’s name. He managed not to fall on him and to continue stroking his cock with the same power, watching Jim to see whenever the other would come close to his orgasm. He couldn’t help but smirk when the other twitched, then came with a muffled cry that closely resembled his name.

Alex soon came himself, unable to hold it back anymore, and not like he had to. He pulled out of Jim and rolled down his condom, throwing it away at a nearby bin. The two doms talked for a bit more before Alex praised Jim and left.

Sebastian moved over to Jim and uncuffed him, going to pull the other close into his chest while rubbing his back. “You did great, kitten. I’m really proud of you tonight, we’ll have to go to the club some more. Have a shower, then we’re going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for slow chapter if anyone noticed, I actually had some busy days :s I went to Setlock one day and that exhausted me so much while the next day was GCSE results day - gladly, I did quite well! Hopefully this chapter will be enjoyable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jim and Sebastian build their relationship together, and become more comfortable, an incident happens which forces them to move out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of rape, so I'll put a trigger warning before anyone starts reading. Enjoy the chapter! By the way, Sarah is Sebastian's sister, which is an OC of mine.

The next morning, Sebastian found himself waking up extra early, but he also found himself alone in bed.

It wasn’t something new. Jim always got up before him and would always go into the office where he’d do some work, whether that would be at 5 am. Sometimes, he even woke the sniper up to shoot people outside their window just for entertainment, but that ceased down.

They had been trying out the relationship for two months now, and Sebastian felt even more comfortable with Jim and with his role now, and it seemed that the criminal was eager to listen to him even more. Things seemed to go smoothly, for which Sebastian was very glad for.

The sniper first went to look for Jim. He didn’t find him in the office; which was weird, and when he went downstairs, he found the kitchen empty too. He wasn’t too sure why Jim would go out in the garden, but he checked it nonetheless. He then decided that he’d keep his temper down as he hurried towards his own bedroom.

The room had been left unused for a very long time. After just a month of moving in, Jim had insisted that the sniper should move out of his room and join him in his. He had no complains because the room was far bigger, and he always loved sleeping by Jim’s side, even though he had to keep it quiet in the beginning. The old Jim always insisted that he disliked any show of sentiment.

However, his room was still very important. It held his guns, firstly, and secondly it also held everything else dear to the sniper. While Jim’s room had been bare before (Sebastian insisted on buying a few decorations to brighten the room up), Sebastian’s room was full of old things while still remaining quite neat. 

It always annoyed Sebastian when Jim decided to go into his room without an excuse, or without telling him. It wasn’t like the sniper denied Jim access to the room, because he knew the other liked to touch his guns, but at the same time the sniper seemed to lack the word privacy in his mental dictionary.

Sebastian opened the door with a soft sigh and raised an eyebrow, finding the other on the floor again by the wardrobe, with the same box of photos. It crossed Sebastian’s mind that he probably should buy a lock for the wardrobe but then he was sure Jim would find the key or break the lock. Or both, just to annoy the sniper.

Maybe he should punish the other for the action, but then, he didn’t think Jim meant anything bad by it.

“What are you doing, boss?”

Jim looked up with a raised eyebrow at his pet name - Sebastian insisted that he wouldn’t change that habit - and smiled at him, before giving a slight shrug.

“I was bored, and the pictures intrigue me. Why didn’t you tell me?”

It was Sebastian’s turn to shrug and he watched the other for a moment, before going to settle on the bed. He touched Jim’s back with his toes.

“You didn’t ask, pet-” He pointed out, finding it easy now to use different pet names with Jim, even though it seemed that Jim found it harder to use the correct pet names himself. “-And I didn’t think you needed to know.”

Jim sighed at that, obviously displeased, as he went back to looking through the pictures but with more care now. “You’re so young here. Tell me what happened, please, master.” He said, fluttering his eyelashes as he placed the pictures down again.

Sebastian sighed and shifted on the bed, contemplating whether it would be a good idea to talk or not to. After a while of silence, though, he gave a nod. “Alright, if you really want to hear about that.”

He took Jim’s beam as an yes.

“I was eighteen, there.” He said, leaning across Jim to tap on a picture. “It was before I went to the army, and I was trying to get away from my family. I was still in that stage where you want to do your own thing.”

Jim hummed, giving a small nod in agreement. Sebastian wondered whether the other went through that stage or not, mainly because he had never really heard Jim talk about his childhood. The sniper half thought of asking about Jim’s own background, maybe after he’d finish his own story, to balance things out.

“I got involved in some clubs, things were alright in the beginning, I was having fun.” He explained, tilting his head as he looked at the top picture, the one he just tapped.”Then I got in some trouble with a few men at those clubs.” Sebastian took another break, sighing as he took a deep breath.

Jim frowned at that and looked hesitant - for which Sebastian felt awfully bad - but he soon stood without being asked. He walked around and wrapped an arm around him, his head resting on his shoulder. “You don’t have to tell me the rest, Sebby.” He said, sounding a bit shy. Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at that, and he leaned down to kiss his forehead very gently.

“No it’s alright.” Sebastian said, wrapping an arm himself around Jim to pull him close. “I think it’s better to talk about it, anyway. One of the men I was involved with ignored my safeword and well, he did things to me. Warned to burn a collar around my throat if I talk.”

It was silent between them for a while, which Sebastian was alright with. He didn’t expect Jim to hug him and murmur comforts, it wasn’t really something Jim did, the way a suit didn’t feel right on Sebastian. He smiled when the criminal leaned over and pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s jaw, to which the blond reciprocated with a kiss to Jim’s lips.

“You’re safe now.” Jim said, sounding firm about that. Sebastian gave a nod in agreement, before raising an eyebrow as he continued: “What did your parents say?”

“They never really got the full story, but my sister supported me, and so did my friends. I had to move out for a bit, I couldn’t stand to be at home with my dad being a dick.” He replied, giving a shrug. “But Sarah was really supportive.”

Jim had heard of the sniper’s sister, met her once or twice, but never enough to cause suspicion. It always happened; people got to know him enough to make their mind up that he wasn’t someone worth befriending. He hadn’t stayed with Sarah enough to cause that.

“That’s good, she looks like someone who’d help.” Jim offered quietly, patting Sebastian’s knee. He cleared his throat. “Is that why you stopped doing this?”

Sebastian gave a nod, then he leaned over to kiss Jim again. “Yeah, I didn’t want to risk going through it again.”

Jim was quiet again, humming as he looked down at his lap and trailing across his skin gently before he looked at Sebastian with a soft sigh. “So, why did you trust me? To do this again?”

Sebastian took a moment to think, before he gave a soft chuckle. “I trust you, Jim, I trust you and I know you would never hurt me.”

Jim seemed pleased with the answer, and he gave a nod, before kissing his cheek again. He kneeled down to neatly tuck everything back inside the box, humming as he placed it inside the wardrobe again. “I understand why you keep hiding these pictures here. By the way, Sebby-” He paused, looking up at him with a small smile. “-I have some work for you.”

Sebastian gave a nod and shifted on the bed again, waiting for Jim to continue.

“It’s just a small hit, you should go without a backup, I’m sure you won’t need it.” Jim told him, to which Sebastian hummed in agreement.

“You know I can do work without those idiots tracking me. I’ll go after breakfast, and only if you agree to eat at least half of the plate.”

*

Sebastian was on his way back home - having bought groceries for the week, and finished with his job - when he got a text from Jim. He didn’t know what to make of it, mainly because it was very vague, which was new. Jim’s texts were always clear as day and now, with the vagueness, it worried the sniper.

Therefore, he hurried back home, driving as fast as he could without getting pulled over. He lost count of how many times he got stopped, and Jim had to step in and get him out of trouble, even though it never was his fault. At least not really. It was just Jim demanding for the sniper to get home quickly, or else his room would be set on fire. He never doubted that Jim would do that.

The sniper fumbled for his keys before he noticed that the door was opened already. He frowned, mainly because they lived on a quiet street where the neighbours would not even think of stealing, or breaking inside their house.

Sebastian sighed, ran a hand through his hair, before he pushed the door open.

He was first greeted by a body at the door. He checked the man’s wrist for pulse and found him dead, although the pool of blood he laid in was a clear tell-tale sign. Sebastian slowly went out again, checking to see whether the street was clear, before he went inside and locked the door behind him.

He was dreading, to continue along the hall, because he was terrified to see Jim dead or hurt, or maybe even worse, not there. Still, he pushed himself to continue, deciding that it was better to check whether Jim was there or not and start from there.

He found Jim, wounded, and leaning against the wall in the far corridor. Sebastian was soon by his side and helped the other get into better position to check where he was bleeding from, and how badly. He sighed in pure relief when he found the other just had been stabbed, lightly too.

“Stay here boss, I’ll go and get the aid kit, I won’t be long. You’re alright.” Sebastian said, trying to sound calm. He kissed his forehead before he left the other, who groaned in protest.

Sebastian soon returned with the aid kit, looking still composed even though he felt really panicky. Usually, it was him getting hurt, and that was alright. Although they both had people after them - and they both were in danger most of the time - it still felt very wrong to see Jim bleeding. 

After patching the other up, and getting him a cup of tea and a blanket over his shoulders in the living room, before he settled down to hear the story of what happened.

Jim was visibly shaken. Not that his shoulders were shaking or that he had tears in his eyes. His head was tilted forward slightly as he tried to ignore the sounds of his employees working to get rid of the blood, and any evidence, and his gaze was stubbornly on the floor.

“I was coming back from the office and I was just sitting in the living room when I heard the doorbell ring. I was a bit suspicious.” He started, to which Sebastian nodded in agreement; rarely did they have guests. “I didn’t answer the door, I went in your room to take a gun of yours. Then the door was forced open.”

When Jim took a break, Sebastian sighed and went to kiss the other’s cheek gently. He wasn’t too sure why Jim was like that, but he didn’t think of asking questions, mainly because he didn’t want to awaken the other’s temper.

“And then they just burst in, demanding...things. And, I managed to shoot one of them before the second stabbed me, he didn’t seem too professional. Either of them.” He murmured, taking a sip of his tea before he looked up at the sniper. “Seb?”

Sebastian smiled reassuringly at him, and raised an eyebrow. “What is it, kitten?”

“I feel like we should move.” 

The request confused the other, but he didn’t look like he was about to argue with him. He gave a nod and leaned over to kiss him gently with a smile. “Move? If you really want to, then why not? Where?”

Jim looked happier at that and his shoulders straightened up. “I have another house, up South. I think it’s better than this one, because it’s bigger and...it’s closer to your sister’s home.”

Sebastian didn’t take too long to agree with the other. He really wanted the criminal happy so he didn’t feel like arguing with him. They were soon packing, with some employees’ help, who held their heads down and didn’t say anything. Didn’t ask anything, either, not like they would get answers. Jim snapped orders at them and Sebastian took a step back to watch for a few minutes, humming thoughtfully.

He was a bit suspicious. He was extremely sure that the whole incident was real - he’d never deny that, although he guessed that Jim would fake an attack just to plan something up. He was sure that Jim wouldn’t play mind games like that after what they built together, so he pushed that out of his mind. 

He hummed as he helped the men carry the boxes to the van while Jim snapped and shouted even more, threatening one of the younger men with death if he dropped one of the boxes. It was amusing, and quite good, to see Jim going back to his old self. He smiled as he went to kiss the other, chuckling as he ducked a slap to the head from the grumbling criminal. It was obvious by the way he held himself that he was still in pain.

*

The house was bigger.

Sebastian had to agree, and it was nicer too, although he started to miss their old neighbourhood. Unlike Jim, he enjoyed saying hi to the neighbours and talking in the morning before he left for work. Some even invited him inside for tea, but Jim always refused the invitations, and Sebastian found the idea awkward. He wasn’t about to go inside a stranger’s home.

There were new employees at the house already. It was clear that the people had cleaned the whole house and got things sorted, such as the heating and the internet, and they started to unpack and neatly place things away as soon as Sebastian and Jim stepped inside the house.

After about 2 hours - which Sebastian thought was pretty impressive - the two were finally left alone. The whole time Jim had been yelling and ordering people around encouraged him to become normal again. He seemed happier and more relaxed, and they soon settled down on the couch with Jim on his lap.

“We’ll be safer here.” Jim said, a promise, which made Sebastian raise his eyebrow. Still, he refused to question the other and went to kiss him instead with a smile.

“That’s good, I’m sure we will be safe. And we can visit Sarah, right pet?”

Jim gave a nod in agreement, but moved away from the conversation about Jim’s sister, going to straddle the other’s hips as he kissed him slowly.

“Make me forget things for tonight, Sebby.” Jim whispered, humming as he started to unbutton his white shirt. The sniper gave a soft chuckle and leaned over to do the same, slowly pushing the shirt off Jim’s lean shoulders. He went to kiss the white skin and promised himself just then that he’d mark the other’s body with his teeth as much as he could.

Jim moaned, obviously pleased, as he rocked down against him. He went to kiss the other’s jaw before latching to his skin. While Jim had the rule that he expected no marks above the collar line, it obviously wasn’t the same for Sebastian, because he could feel a bruise being formed. 

He smirked and went to smack the other’s arse playfully, chuckling at the whine he got out of the other, but that didn’t discourage Jim from continuing with sucking marks. Sebastian’s hand moved down to undress him of his trousers, throwing them on the floor along with his underwear, before he squirmed so that he could take his own trousers off.

“Lube, we need lube.”

Jim groaned impatiently and leaned across to find his suit jacket, before he finally pulled a bottle and handed it over to Sebastian. “Happy?”

Sebastian chuckled and kissed his neck as he popped the bottle open, slicking his fingers up. As he slowly pushed one finger inside, he started to suckle on the other’s neck with low moans and growls, his mouth starting to work harder as his finger pushed in deeper.

He prepared him in a rush. He knew it would be a better idea to wait but he couldn’t help himself. He was soon penetrating the other - which gained him a loud moan - before he pulled away from Jim suddenly. He winked at him.

“I want you to fuck yourself on me, let me see you bounce kitten.” He breathed, running a hand down his chest before wrapping a hand around his cock. “Come on, be a good boy.”

Jim whined and started to move himself on the other, slowly at first as he got used to the slight burn when he moved, but he was soon bouncing eagerly on the other’s cock. His hands flew to hold on to his shoulders and he dug his nails in, groaning his name loudly.

Sebastian was soon back to sucking on his neck, in different places, so that his neck was peppered with different sizes marks. It was a bit difficult, now with Jim’s collar, but he managed to leave quite a few. He groaned at the way Jim clenched at times - which pulled him closer to climax - and he was soon warning the other.

His hand started to move faster too while the other hand’s fingers pinched and twisted his nipples. He smirked at the whines and the way the other kept swearing, and chanting his name, and he soon found himself giving his own sharp thrust. He came hard, growling against the skin of Jim’s throat, and he could feel the other’s hot come all other his fingers.

After they both rested for some time, Jim’s arms tightly wrapped around him, Sebastian found that Jim had fallen asleep against him. He sighed and kissed his forehead - the only reason he could come up with was that Jim had worked the whole day, and that the incident tired him out even more. 

The sniper slowly moved upstairs and placed Jim to bed, before joining him with a soft smile. He kissed the other’s cheek, before closing his eyes, letting himself drift off knowing that Jim was safe with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and I'm not too sure it's that good. Any improvements/suggestions are kindly welcomed. I must point out that the idea is based on a great RP that me and a friend have continued - and still continue - for a year now. I'll continue with more if I find time - I do have ideas but I'm awfully lazy. This will obviously lead to a BDSM relationship, and I'll try to represent it fairly as I can.


End file.
